


As Dreams Are Made On

by Karoliner



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dreams, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karoliner/pseuds/Karoliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin做了一个奇怪的梦</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Dreams Are Made On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This didn't happen. I only wrote this to celebrate that it didn't happen.

他梦见阿富汗。有黄沙，血腥气，枪炮轰鸣，之后周围只剩一片灰暗，直到他不知为什么会走进一间医院的实验室。并不像真的实验环境，满桌面架子上的试剂瓶里都是五光十色，倒象小孩子的糖果店。彩色的瓶瓶罐罐中间立着一个黑白的人。黑西装白衬衣，漆黑如墨的卷发，苍白得不属于现世的肌肤。唯一的颜色是他的眼睛，也是浅淡的灰绿，接近于橄榄石的颜色，或是珊瑚礁畔最清浅的海水。

连珠炮似的一串断言把他完全打晕了，只记得最后一句：“The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street.”然后俏皮的一挤眼，绝尘而去，大衣下摆在身后一拂象一道乌云转瞬飘散。

 

醒来后他在迷糊中琢磨了一阵。他当然知道Sherlock Holmes，文学史上最著名的侦探早被翻拍过怕有几十上百次了。但他梦中的场景，那人的精致衣着，完全是摩登的。21世纪的神探Sherlock？这主意倒不错。在梦里他一定是John Watson了。  
Martin起床后在浴室用手指比划两撇小胡子，沉下声音说：“My dear Holmes。”  
不，都21世纪了，他会叫他Sherlock。而他叫他John。  
John。  
就这一个字，那把低沉的声音念着的最简单的名字，仿佛近在耳畔，后颈上的绒毛都能感受到细微的呼吸。

他甩甩头。疯了疯了，真是被梦魇着了。  
Martin很快忘了这件事。一个奇怪的梦，梦里精彩绝伦的灵感在大白天想起来荒谬可笑，对艺术家再常见不过的事了。

 

直到他再次梦见他。这一次他们在一家小餐馆里，Sherlock侧坐在落地窗前，窗边的一连串彩灯映着他的眸子闪射迷离的光。Martin舔舔嘴唇，不确定他是否在拍戏，又或者，那是不是剧本里设计的动作。

之后他们在伦敦的大街小巷里飞跑，他的视野只有夜幕街灯下飞扬的卷发和同样漆黑的大衣。他们一路奔跑跳跃，攀上爬下，最后进了一扇门，紧挨着靠在墙上咯咯笑得喘不上气。直到门铃响起，Sherlock走去开了门，对他回眸一笑，Martin才想起他忘了一件事。他——他们——刚才居然毫无防护也没做特效就在两栋高楼之间一跃而过。

或许就是那一下的出戏使他瞬间清醒，一时间无比失落只想立刻回到梦境中。身边Amanda的鼻息将他拉回现实，他久久没再入睡，躺着一动不动让满溢的心情——揉合了兴奋懊恼，又隐隐有一丝负疚——慢慢平复。

 

他不再认为那是个普通的梦。他怎会幻想出那样的一个人物，如此真切细致，在清醒之后都能勾勒出他脸上的每一根线条，那削刻般的颧骨，嘴唇漂亮的弓形，他翻起衣领的动作？他一定见过他，必须要找到他。

他开始搜索IMDB，注意所有电影电视和舞台剧的卡司，在各种晚会活动中东张西望。  
也许还有另一种途径。他向所有熟识的编剧和制片人讲述他的创意，得到的反应无非是：“又一个Sherlock Holmes？不会和好莱坞撞车了吗？现代社会……有趣的设想。迟早会有人拍出来的。”

而他的梦境还在延续， 甚至习惯了在自己的床上入睡之后在贝克街的楼上醒来，楼下萦绕着婉转如诉的小提琴声，那种油然而生的安心的归属感。

 

有时他会有片刻的失神，忘了哪一个世界才是真实。在新西兰拍“霍比特人”时，兴奋忙碌之下一直没再做那些梦。某天导演给他看Smaug的动作捕捉，他竟然在那条龙的长脸上看到了熟悉的——什么？他捂着脸一直笑，笑到眼泪直流，身旁的同事奇怪地看他。他不会总一个人笑的，等回到梦里告诉Sherlock，他两个会对坐着叽叽咕咕笑得像一对小丫头。Martin摇头，为自己对这种想法已经毫无违和感了。

回到伦敦就是回到他的身边。他拎着重得不像做梦的旅行包爬上17级楼梯，Sherlock仍坐在沙发上双手合十支着下巴，看到他剑眉一挑：“你去了新西兰？”  
他到家了。

梦里梦外的生活都在继续。梦里的他们经历着一次次传奇险境，还跑到Dartmoor的荒原上转了一圈。他经常被Sherlock气得七窍生烟，白天想起来很奇怪自己为什么每晚上一沾枕头就急不可待想回到那人身边。Martin接受了梦中的他是另一个人，即使个性中有点点滴滴自己的影子。但这并不意味着在人海瞥见高瘦黑发的身影时，不会有瞬间的屏息和翘首张望。

 

然而那一天的梦境与往日不同。Martin没有梦到过那一段，却分明看见自己，John Watson，坐在心理医生的沙发上，背衬着在落地窗外一条条流下的雨幕，艰难地哽咽着强逼着自己说，“My best friend……”，后面的词句湮没在雨声中。

Sherlock变得格外焦躁易怒，却也格外莫测高深地静默。他更加长久地盯着John。然而他莫名地感到，当他转过身去，背后的Sherlock会转换成他永远看不到的神情。几乎是，哀伤。

时间。他们即将没有时间了。如果他再不能找到他，一切都将来不及。Martin的白天也在焦虑中度过。他顾不得去想为什么，夜的另一边究竟是一个什么世界，只知道他不能没有那个梦，那个人。 他又开始努力寻找，却有一个隐隐滋生的恐怖念头在潜意识里向后拽着他：或许他不会喜欢他找到的答案。

 

终于那一刻他跳下出租车接起电话，仰头看到医院楼顶上衣袂飘飘的身影。  
“I’m a fake.”他在说。  
“Stop it!”不是的。这一刻他无比明白，那不是梦不是拍戏。他宁愿是，最好是在此刻醒来，也许能让这个世界的时间停滞，等他想明白再从头来过。

然而一切纤毫毕现地清晰。隔了几十米的距离，他却看得到Sherlock眼中澄碧的泪光，向他伸出的微颤的手。“Goodbye John.”  
“Sherlock No！”他还没找到他。如果他跳下来就将消失在他的生命中，他永远永远找不到他了。但他只能站在那里，茫然地仰望他像一只折翼的大鸟，呼啸坠落，周遭的世界随之沉寂，恍惚，暗淡无光，只有人行道上一片暗红色晕染开来，淹没整个视野……

 

“Martin！Martin亲爱的，做噩梦了吗？”是Amanda在枕边摇醒他，此刻坐在早餐桌对面忧心忡忡地看着他，“你最近压力好大。等忙过这一阵我们全家出去玩一趟好吗？”  
无谓地点头。咖啡煮好了，他起身去厨房。

“非洲的观兽之旅怎么样？孩子们一定喜欢。”  
得注意别像上次那样心不在焉地给Amanda咖啡里放两块糖，挨一通好训。  
“之后到南非，带孩子们去看好望角……”  
他端着咖啡转回身，Amanda在平板电脑上搜索旅游信息。  
“不过那里治安不太好，几年前好像出过一件事，一个没名气的演员……啊，在这里。”

他放下杯子走过去。餐桌对面，却仿佛隔了一条街的距离。他从粗糙的石路上挣扎站起，穿过纷乱晃动的人影，嘈杂而虚渺的人声，凝望那张最熟悉的，却已变被死亡涂抹得遥远陌生的脸孔。

姜黄色短发，碧绿眼睛里清亮照人的微笑。照片下面是在无端泛起的水光中模糊摇曳好久才看清的一行字：  
 _2004年，在南非拍戏的青年演员Benedict Cumberbatch与友人冲浪后连夜赶回剧组途中遭土匪劫持，不幸遇害，年仅27岁。_


End file.
